The Day I was Really Bored
by Horohoro
Summary: Im Bad at summarys... Well anyway the Fushigi yuugi cast ends up in my front yard cause i was bored. Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Heres a Fic that I just made up and it's err kinda weird

Heres a Fic that I just made up and it's err kinda weird! Im just a hyper person and this is a fic that I just made cause im hyper! Well anyways Emily, Karina and Erica are my friends that wanted to be in the fic. Well anyway I don't own Fushigi Yuugi and I don't own anything except for the Fushigi Yuugi mangas I Bought. 

The Day I was Really Bored 

**By: Horohoro Aka Ashley**

Ashley: Peoples Im bored… There's nothing else to do

Karina: Well that's what you get for sitting around here. I mean we are in the Middle of Washington State!

Ashley: Well… I KNOW!! I can get the people from Fushigi yuugi and we could have a road trip!

Karina: Yah right like that's ever going to happen

Ashley: Well ill make it happen *snaps her fingers and the suzaku side comes falling out of the Sky and landing in her front yard*

Miaka: Where are we?

Ashley: Welcome to the very boring Washington…

Karina: Its Horohori And Tamahome! Wait… how did you do that?

Ashley: Hey this is my Fanfic I can do What I want to do. I have control over everything… I can even torture tamahome with fire! *Snaps her fingers again and Nakago falls out of the sky and lands on Mistukakes head, making him unconscious*

Karina: No it's Nakago! Die!!!

Ashley: Man! I was aiming for tamahome!

Chiriko: I think im going to through up!

Everyone: Oh No!

Tasuki: someone get Chiriko Away from here!

*Ashley starts to snap fingers but nothing happens*

Ashley: Its not working!!

Chichiri: What??? That's not good!

*Chiriko Starts to throw up on Tasuki*

Tasuki: What the! @*(! #! $(#

Ashley: I can Fix That 

*Big swimming pool appears and Tasuki falls in*

Tasuki: HELP!!! I CANT SWIM!!!!!

Tamahome:*sighs* why don't we just leave him in there

Nuriko: It would probly save us from betting wet

Hotohori: Im to Beautiful to have to save Tasuki anyway

Chichiri:*sweat drops* Uhh Tasuki you should Really learn how to swim

Karina: Hey I wonder if I have any powers in this fan fic *Karina snaps her fingers and Tasuki turns into a fish*

Tasuki: Wow! I can swim!

Ashley: Hey I have a good idea we can eat fish! Yah I can also make a bon fire to burn him in!

Miaka: Fish, Food?!?! YUM!

Ashley: Oops I almost forgot I have to get the Seiryuu side over here 

*Suddenly the seiryuu side fall out of the sky along with Emily and Erica*

Erica: Where am I. Wait... there are Fushigi Yuugi people here!!!

Karina: Welcome to the end of the world… Ashley has special powers…

Emily: That's not good. Well Do I get Special powers??

Ashley: Well you have that power to kill Tomo 

Everyone:*stares at tomo*

Tomo: What did I do… I mean I like Nakago but you don't have to kill me for it

Nuriko: Well I don't think that she likes gay people… Or she doesn't like people that like Nakago!

Tomo: Look who's talking..

Nuriko: at least I don't like Nakago!

Emily: Hey I like Nakago!

*Anvil drops on Tomo and Nuriko, Nuriko just catches it and Tomo dies from a brain concoction*

Ashley: Oh Yah Where's Suboshi?!?! SUBOSHI!!!!

Suboshi: Oh no… she's going to torture me.

Karina: no she wont torture you… she will torture Amiboshi or Yui!

Suboshi: NOOO… ok As long as she doesn't hurt me

Yui: Baka *hits Suboshi on the head*

Ashley: DON'T DO THAT!! *Takes out a Riffle out and starts to shout at the empty wall where no one is standing*

Yui: Sorry

Erica: Now what's makes Yui Mad… I know 

*Makes miaka and tamahome say each others names over and over again*

Miaka: Tamahome

Tamahome: Miaka

Miaka: Tamahome

Tamahome: Miaka

Yui: AGH I WANT TAMAHOME!!

Ashley: Oh I know what whould be fun!*a big pile of food appears infront of Miaka and a big bon fire also appears* Ok Miaka if you eat the food, Tamahome gets thrown into the bon fire

*Miaka looks back and forth between the food and tamahome and then starts to eat the food*

Everyone: *sweat drops* poor tamahome

Ashley: Cool I get burn something!

*Bucket of water suddenly drops on bon fire and the fire is put out*

Ashley: Hey who did that?!?!

Karina: Hey Tamahome is cool. Don't kill him!

Ashley: Fine… Oh yah ROAD TRIP!!

*Bus appears on the side of the road and everyone appears in the bus*

Amiboshi: wait… Who's driving the bus….

Ashley: Well of course I AM!!!

Everyone Except for Ashley: NOOOOOOOO!!!!!! YOU CANT EVEN DRIVE!!!!

Ashley: Fine 

*Testuya appears in the steering wheel*

Ashley: at least I get to sit next to Suboshi!

Suboshi: Oh Great

Tasuki who is in a fish bowl that chiriko is carrying: Ok then Lets go!

The Bus starts to Go as it heads toward California

What is going to happen in California?

What About Tomo? Will he come back from the dead?

And Will Tasuki Ever learn how to swim when he turns back into a human, if he turns back into a human?

Find out in the next Chapter, and if you want to be in the next chapter email me, and please R&R!!

** **


	2. Ride to California

Karina: Ok… Ashley Why the hell are we going to California in the first place

I don't own Fushigi Yuugi I don't own anything! Im to lazy to write anything else! Ok the story.

Karina: Ok… Ashley Why the hell are we going to California in the first place?

Ashley: Cause Matt and Chris are there and we can bug them

Soi: Then why don't you use you powers and make them come here??

Ashley: CAUSE I ALSO WANT TO SEE CALIFORNIA SINCE I NEVER GO THERE!!!

Suboshi: What the hell is California?

Karina: Oh…. Never mind!

Erica: So What are we going to do for the Next 2 days?

Emily:*walking up from the front of the bus with something in her hand* I found a Karaoke Machine 

Everyone: A karaoke Machine?!?!

Nuriko and Soi: Karaoke is the best! *They both start to sing*

Ashley: WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT FOR EMILY!!!

Emily: I wanted to get Soi away from Nakago!

Chichiri: Now we have to listen to Nuriko sing to!

*Suddenly a sound of glass braking is in the bus and then Tasuki is standing up all wet*

Tasuki: You… YOU'RE THE ONE THAT TURNED ME INTO A FISH!!

*Starts to grab Ashley by the shirt*

Ashley: I can still put you in the middle of the ocean if you get me pissed. *Starts to hold hand in front of Tasuki's face* 

Tasuki: You know you are very evil.

Ashley: So you want me to blow up the gas tank in this bus do you?

Everyone: NO ASHLEY!! DON'T DO THAT!!

Ashley: Fine…spoil my fun

Tasuki: I wouldn't really call that fun you know

Ashley: Im getting really pissed at you….

Karina: *sigh* this is never going to stop

Ashley: This is boring Might as well use the Karaoke Thing

*Ashley Walks up and starts to sing with Nuriko and Soi*

Everyone Except for the karaoke people: SHUT UP!!!

Karina: Oh yah I have powers to 

*Karaoke machine suddenly turns off*

*Nuriko Turns to face Karina*

Nuriko: WHAT? YOU DON'T LIKE MY SINGING!!! ILL SHOW YOU!!

*Ashley suddenly starts to sing right in Karina's Ear*

Karina: What the Heck you Perv!

Ashley: Im not a perv! Nuriko is way more of a perv than I will ever be!

Nuriko: Dressing Like a Woman Doesn't make me a perv you know!!

Emily: Shut up!

Erica: Hey wait I just got an email… It's from the people that are in that show Gundam Wing!

Karina: OHHHH!!! LET ME TALK TO THEM!!!

Erica: the email says "why is Ashley making a Fic about Fushigi Yuugi when she can be making a fic about Gundam Wing. Also Fushigi Yuugi Sucks anyways"

Ashley: Oh im going to write them back " If you let me make a human sacrifice with Qautra I will make a fic… But I will be taking Duos Gundam and killing everyone in in the colonies"

Erica: They say "Sure why not…. But maybe in about 10 more years"

Suboshi: To bad she's making a fic about Fushigi Yuugi

Ashley: What did you say?!? 

Suboshi: Oh nothing

Emily: This is boring there's nothing else to do

Nakago: why don't we make a human sacrifice out of Suboshi… then the 4 gods will make Ashley Shut up!

Ashley: Over my dead body!!!!

Hotohori: then why don't we take Amiboshi and tie him to the front of the bus

Everyone:……………………

Ashley: are you feeling all right Hotohori…. You normally don't say things like that… BUT OH WELL IT'S A GOOD IDEA!!

Karina: I have a better idea *whispers it to Hotohori*

Hotohori: ok try that:

*Ashley suddenly disappears from the bus*

Amiboshi: Huh? What happened to Ashley?

Hotohori: lets just say She's getting a good view of the roar

In the front of the bus-----------

Ashley: AGH I CANT USE MY POWERS!!!! AGH I DON'T LIKE BEING TIED TO THE FRONT OF THE BUS!!!! NOOOOO!!!

Testuya sighs as he sees a part of San Francisco

Will Ashley ever get untied from the front of the bus?

Will Nuriko ever be a good singer?

What will happen to the people in California?

Find out in the next chapter and please R&R!

Also I didn't know what else to put when I did that GundamW thing… Well Live with it!


	3. California is blown up

Ok Ok Ok The Disclaimer

Ok Ok Ok The Disclaimer! I don't own Fushigi yuugi and I Don't own any Missiles, Fire works, Or the Jerry Springer Show. Mean I don't own ANYTHING!! 

Ten Minutes after the last chapter…

Chichiri: What in the world are you doing Nakago! You're going to kill someone or just blow up the bus!

Nakago: Well Tamahome started it

Tamahome: I didn't start it Nakago was the one that Wrote Ghost = Tamahome on my arm

Nakago: I didn't write that!

Tamahome: Then who did?

*Emily starts to look at Tamahome and then waves her hand a bit and Tamahome sits back down in his seat*

Tamahome: Fine, Im just not going to waste my time messing with the people that have powers

Erica: but that doesn't mean that we will leave you alone *suddenly Hotohori's Hair is all screwed up and has a sandwich in it and his cloths turn into a 70s tie die outfit*

Hotohori: AHHHHHHHH!!!!! What happed to my hair!! And my cloths!!!

*The bus Stops really fast and Then Chichiri who is standing in the middle ile of the but suddenly starts flying out to the back of the bus*

Karina: No! I wanted to do that to Suboshi to you! 

Chiriko: People from this world are all so crewel!

Erica: Heh we know!

Testuya: If anyone hasn't noticed we STOPED!!! We are in California so we can all get out of the stupid bus!

Everyone: We Don't want to go out there!! ASHLEYS OUT THERE!!!!!!

Testuya: Well I will untie her and make her explode the bus if you people don't get out

Everyone: WAIT!! WE WILL GO *everyone starts to run out of the bus*

Out Side of the bus--------

Ashley: SOMEONE UNTIE ME!!! IF YOU DON'T ILL KILL EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU EXEPT FOR SUBOSHI!!!!!!

Tasuki: Ok fine… It's better than being in a pool or being turned into a fish

*Tasuki unties Ashley from the front of the bus and the Tasuki is teleported somewhere*

Everyone: Where did Tasuki go??

*Ashley starts to laugh evilly*

At a local swimming pool-------

*Tasuki is sitting at an Edge of a pool looking at 5 year olds learning how to swim*

Person who is teaching the class: Mr. You are not supposed to be here

*A note suddenly appears in the persons hands*

Person: oh I see. That is very sad that you got attacked by a shark when you where a kid and never learned how to swim. No matter *pushes Tasuki into the pool*

Tasuki: HELP!!!!! I CAN'T SWIM!!!!

Person: Its only 3 feet deep you can stand up in it

Tasuki: *stands up* Oh… I didn't know that 

Back where everyone else is---------

*Nuriko starts to sing again*

Everyone: SHUT UP!!!

Ashley: I can fix it *Snaps fingers and Nuriko turns into Britney Spears*

Everyone: NO YOU JUST MADE IT WORSE!!!

Ashley: AGH I WAS TRYING TO TURN HIM INTO JERRY SPRINGER SO I COULD MAKE HIM GO ON THE JERRY SPRINGER SHOW SO HE WOULD SING THERE!!

Miaka: So you made him a girl that can sing worse that he used to… he was bad enough as a cross dresser!

Ashley: Im getting pissed *explodes local gas station and Tomo starts coming out of it*

Everyone: TOMO HAS COME BACK FROM THE DEAD!

Tomo: I have come to get Revenge on the person that killed me

*Tomo starts to look at Ashley*

Erica: Oh! This is going to be fun! Can I please Torture Tomo?!?! 

Ashley: Go right ahead

*Erica starts to stab Tomo with an eraser*

Tomo: OW!! STOP IT!!! IT HURTS!!!!

Chiriko: How do you stab someone with and Eraser?

Soi: Who knows… But it's working at least

Britney Spears (Nuriko): Doesn't anyone want to her my beautiful singing!!! 

Everyone: No!! 

Karina: Ok that's it *Sends Britney Spears to Paris*

Everyone: YAH SHES GONE LETS DECLAIR IT A NATIONAL HOLIDAY!!!

*Suddenly Fire works start going off*

Ashley: HAPPY PYRO DAY!! AHAHAHA

*Sets of Missile that hits that really big bridge in California*

Everyone: Oh No!!!

*Helicopters and Police cars start to surround the bus*

Ashley: oops… I think I went to far

* Suddenly Everything goes back in order, The Fushigi yuugi Cast Goes back to the book, Erica goes back to oregan, Emily goes back to Canada and Karina and Ashley go back to Washington*

In Washington-------

Ashley: That was fun… BUT IM BORED AGAIN!!

Karina: Don't even think about it

In Oregan-------

Erica: Hmmm I wonder if I still have those powers

*She starts to snap fingers and Tomo Appears*

Tomo: Huh? WHAT IM HERE AGAIN! SHES GOING TO TORTURE ME!!!

Erica: Hey we need an ending *holds up Eraser*

Tomo: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The End

Wasn't that just soooooo nice! Heh! Poor people I tortured! Well any way R&R!!


End file.
